mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin O'Neal Davis
|game_appearances= |episode_appearances=Example |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media= *''Mitchell Van Morgan comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TV series) |creator_(real-world)= *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon (Japan) *Viacom |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |english_voice_actor(s)=Amy Palant |japanese_voice_actor(s)=Atsuki Murata |other_language_voice_actor(s)= |age=15 |birthplace=Raleighopolis |relative(s)= |nickname(s)= *Gavie (his nickname given by Mitchell and his friends) *The Brains of the Organization *Einstein *The Brains of the Organization *Chubby |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5' 9") |weight=177 lb. |hair=Dark Brown |skin=Light Brown |eyes=Brown |attire= *Blue Police hat with a pokeball-styled icon with a letter G on it. *Green baggy turtleneck sweater with a mechanic cross on it. *Dark Blue/White Nike sneakers *White gloves with sock-like cuffs |skin_group=African-American |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)=Team Mitchell |favorite_beverage=Example |favorite_food=Example |likes= |dislikes= |skills= |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type=Brains }} Gavin O'Neal Davis (マイルス・パウアー, Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Gavie (テイルス, Teirusu?), is a fictional character and the main deutagonist from the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. He is a chubby African-American teenage mechanic born exclusively with deceit, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Gavin was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Mitchell Van Morgan and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Gavin soon after began following Mitchell on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his jetpack to fly (or hover for a short time) and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Gavin was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Mitchell, however, Gavin became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Mitchell, Gavin has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Concept and creation The concept for Gavin was founded during the development of Mitchell Van Morgan. After some discussion about making a Mitchell Van Morgan (1998), portions of MITCHELL Project went to work with their gaming ideas as they wanted to introduce the five original characters along with Mitchell, Martin, David & Nicholas that would both serve as a sidekick to his best buddy Mitchell Van Morgan and draw attention and new players to the franchise. The character was meant to hold a "deep admiration for Mitchell."7 "Gavie" would be his nickname, ending up with the full name Gavin O'Neal Davis. The character debuted as Mitchell's tag-along partner in the franchise's very first game, and has remained an important character. However Gavin's uniqueness was not established until Mitchell & Gavin series when players were allowed to control his biplane piloting skills. Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Battle Mitchell Battle 2 Mitchell Battle 3 Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Cameos Animation Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Mitchell X In other media Mitchell in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Mitchell on Nickelodeon Magazine Year of Gavin On March 19, 2013, Nickelodeon & Nordic Games GmbH began the Year of Gavin. This included a year of Gavin-themed games like Gavin's Mansion, Mitchell & Gavin: Dream Team, and New Gavin O'Neal Davis. A Gavin's Mansion statue was released on the Mitchell & Gavin classics. On March 19, 2014, the Year of Gavin ended. Television Film Theme parks Characteristics Occupation and hobbies Gavin's occupation is a scientific inventor who would make gadgets for helping Mitchell & his buddies against Marquessa's minions, also a biplane pilot (which he is a grandmaster on), he's also an excellent plumber and finally a videogame topdog like his best buddy Mitchell Relationships Mitchell Van Morgan Dr. Marquessa Carolyn Ashley Taylor Jennifer Hooker Metal Mitchell Martin J. Moody David Jessie Drake Nicholas Dunn Scottie Salmon Sarah Lynn Meadows Kelly Watargashi Amber Dusty Riddle Chip Jet the Hawk The Deadly Six Infinite Avatar Friends/allies Rival Enemies Abilities Gavin provides the Mitchell gang with useful inventions, and accompanies them on missions. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with videogames (similar to Mitchell's encyclopedic knowledge of comic books) but the most evident change to his character was that he owned a briefcase-sized mobile computer that could determine who the criminal was in any particular episode and he currently piloted his created airplanes to take the skies to the maximum. Gavin seems to have vast skills in mechanics and can operate independently in drastic situations, such as in one instance lacing an entire building with booby-traps in order to revive Mitchell from a nasty ailment. He also built Mitchell a flying bike for his birthday out of parts he found from a junkyard and invented a machine that would have stopped Marquessa forever had it not been tampered with. Gavin can also hack computers, making him a vital member of the team and He can also repair auto-machinery. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble gums, Gavin eats his MVM Power-up Bubble-gum to power up his Wind, Super Intelligence for a limited time, throw screwdrivers at his enemies for a limited time and earn more mvm coins. Reception Critical response Legacy References External links Category:Featured Article Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:African-Americans Category:Brainy types Category:Inventors Category:Playable characters